helisefandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Humans ("Hommunculus" Project)
Hommunculus is the collective term used to refer to the artificial life forms created with human DNA and modified using nanomachines to alter them as embryos. 'Origin' In order to understand the origins of synthetic humans, one must first examine the nature of medical science in the late 20th Century. It was at this point in time that great advancements were being made in the field of organ transplants, artificial organs, genetic engineering, and cloning. In addition, the human genome was being mapped out and analyzed, allowing for a greater understanding of how all life worked. Armed with this knowledge, scientists were able to genetically modify certain plants and animals to produce certain desired traits (such as disease-resistant corn, for example). Researchers were also able to grow viable clones of certain animals by using cell samples taken from these same animals. It didn't take long for these two aspects of science to be combined. Soon scientists were taking cell cultures from certain animal species, modifying their genetic structure, and growing the cultures into full-sized copies of the original. In almost all cases, the desire was to build a "better" animal, whether it be stronger, larger, hardier, or more disease resistant. Plants were altered as well, usually with the intent of producing a hardier species with a greater yield. Eventually, the genetic material from various animals was combined together in an effort to produce a new animal exhibiting aspects of different species. All of this research had one major side effect for humanity as a whole. This was the genetic upgrade program, which involved the manipulation of the gene patterns of humans. When applied to individuals either entering or currently undergoing development as an embryo, a genetic upgrade would rewrite the recipient's genetic structure over the course of about twelve months, resulting in an individual that was stronger, faster, and healthier than before. A selection of Helise's Taks Forces best members willingly gave a DNA sample to the researchers at the Central Labs, under assumption that they would use it to help in a experiment to prevent born disabilities; using the information the Freya System gave them to replicate bio-signs and phenomena unique of living beings. This was a complete fabrication, as the true purpose of using the DNA was to create a "artificial lifeform". Before mass production could begin, the simulation that the Freya Sysem produced showed that it was impossible to create a being able to keep up with a level A despite genetic manipulation and use of the nanomachines model-Tj34. Additionally, because of their artificially infused bio-electricity, they emit weak electromagnetic waves from their bodies, though as a consequence, devices sensitive to such things can easily detect them; this also makes the esperiments related to nanomachines-Tj34 fail, as these are very sensible to changes in temperature, electricity or vibrations. 'Characteristics' Due to their emotions being suppressed they can look like apathic beings, as their expressions often remain unfettered, though they are in fact not emotionless and can still feel things (even if they do not understand them). Initially thinking little of themselves as independent individuals capable of having their own opinions, and not even identifying themselves as living beings but tools ready for use, the hommunculus are still able to develop a sense of self and individuality if they are given enough freedom to start thinking about themselves instead of thinking about their work or function. 'Abilities' They are artificial beings, so they don't have most of the limitations normal living organisms have. Regeneration: They can heal at an accelerated rate, but their mitosis also speeds up their development, leading often to premature death. Muscle Mass Enhancement: They can use their artificial muscle fibers to accumulate strength in order to release it later in the form of boosts of supernatural power, however this strains them shortening even more their lifespam. *They also have partial control over some functions and reactions of their bodies and are able to control their adrenal glands and gnore all the pain inflicted physically. Special Ops Training:All of them are trained in the use of all forms of military combat and weapons, such as machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and land mines and are allowed to use experimental weaponry. This makes them count with combat-adapted abilities. All of these abilities are at an enhanced levels that can be boosted by their artificial muscle fibers or using nanomachines model-Tj34 to reach supernatural levels, however all experiments with nanomachines but one have failed. 'Medical Maintenance' The Hommunculus visit Central Labs each two weeks in order to "restock" their telomeres and extend their lifespam. Using the nanomachines model-Tj34 significantly reduces the time the mind and body of the hommunculus needs to grow to the same state as that of a human on it's peak condition (but the nanomachines are only effective in them inside the incubation pods), and a special connection with The Freya System will be used to input basic intracerebral information into the brain of the hommunculus during their incubation. This helps them to maintain themselves in their prime despite their accelerated development and extends their lifespam. The creation and maintenance of their "minds" is so complex that there's even an entire branch of The Freya System to aid the hommunculus when it comes to searching information they may not have in their brains because it wasn't implanted during their creation or last maintenance. However they can only access it the next time they are in a incubation pod. 'Trivia' -These species were named after the ficional creature of alchemy "homunculus", but they aren't the same and this species is designed as "hommunculus" with two m's. - One of the reasons of their premature deaths is because of the artificially infused bio-electricity; the are always losing it with their body temperature, so one of the functions of the incubator is to restock it. Category:Species